


Four Apple Drabbles

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles for the prompt "apple". The drabbles are somewhat related to each other, but they're not, exactly, a series.  The first three are G, the last is... PG pushing R. ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Apple Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> **Warnings:** none
> 
> **Spoilers:** none
> 
> **Notes:** For [SV100](http://sv100.livejournal.com/), prompt "apple". Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://tallihensia.livejournal.com/334609.html)

# The Taste

Pairing(s): Clex  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Lex learns the taste of an apple isn't just the apple.  
\--

Harvest Fairs and apples. And farm boys selling apples. Lex took a bite out of the one Clark gave him, as his gaze followed Clark away.

The taste was sweet and juicy in his mouth, providing both sustenance and liquid. It was something he wanted to have over and over again, never getting enough of it. Delicious, like he’d never tasted apples before. It must be something about Smallville and the organic produce they raised, farm-fresh from the tree.

Clark passed out of his sight. Lex looked with surprise at the apple he’d been eating; the taste had gone sour.

  


* * *

# Growing Up

Pairing(s): Clex  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Clark has always appreciated apples in different forms.  
\--

Clark grow up with apples. They were part of the seasons he lived in. Blossoms in the spring time, green nubs in the summer, red ripeness in the fall. He ate apples straight off the tree from the moment he could pick them.

He worked with his mother in the kitchen, chopping them to make pies, accepting the love from her hands, learning change is good.

He climbed the apple trees; making platforms for his early fortress, working with his dad for love of solitude and craftsmanship.

And when he was older, Clark learned to watch others eat them too.

  


* * *

# The Love of Apples

Pairing(s): Clex  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Clark has never loved apples more than now.  
\--

Clark loved apples. He liked them off the tree, juicy and ripe. He liked them chopped and baked in pies, particularly Mom's. He liked delivering them, when he could get out of the house and take the truck on his own for awhile.

Apples let him drive to the mansion, hand the basket to the cook, and then look up to see Lex. Lex always smiled at Clark, while he reached for an apple and bit into it. Watching Lex eat the apple, with the light in his eyes just for Clark... Clark never loved apples as much as now.

  


* * *

# Another?

Pairing(s): Clex  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: um, food kink? / none  
Lex, would you like another apple?  
\--

"What, another one?"

"Please, Lex."

"Only for you."

Lex opened his mouth and received the apple slice from Clark’s hands. He licked Clark’s fingers as they withdrew. Then he crunched the firm fruit between his teeth, letting the juices spill over his lips.

Clark leaned in, first drinking the juice on Lex’s skin, then making his way inside to taste both Lex and the apple together. Stealing bits of the apple and bringing them to his side.

By the time Clark moved back, Lex was glassy-eyed, a sheen of sweat glistening over his skin.

"Would you like another apple, Lex?"

* * *

  


* * *


End file.
